Steven's Brother
by Crimson Silver Lightning
Summary: Greg has another son he doesn't know about because of his manager.
1. The Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Ben 10

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling"**

=Beach City=

A man could be seen walking into the city. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white jacket with a red shirt underneath; blue jeans; and green shoes. He had a black backpack on with a handle sticking out of it.

"So this where mom met dad" the man said. "Well time to find dad and see if he remembers mom. Wait is that a red eye in the sky?" indeed there was a sphere with a red on it floating in the sky.

=Big Donut=

The man stood outside the Big Donut as the giant eye was destroyed by a beam. Wondering what happen till he saw a chunk of the eye heading towards him.

"Damn it" he said grabbing the handle and pulling it out. "Forge mode" the handle extended to a giant hammer and he battered away the chunk into the ocean. "Whew that was close"

"I'll say thank you doing that" a female voice said behind him. "Hi I am Sadie and the boy hiding behind the counter is Lars"

"Hi my name is Eric" Eric replied.

"So what brings you to Beach City?" Sadie asked.

"I've come to find my dad" Eric answered.

"Do you know his name?" Lars asked finally coming out from behind the counter.

"Yes, Greg Universe" Eric replied.

"Wait, you're Steven's brother then" Sadie said shocked.

"Wait, I have a little brother. Who is his mother and where does he live?" Eric asked.

"Steven lives in the temple on the beach" Sadie explained.

"Thank you for telling me that information" Eric said heading towards the temple.

=Crystal Temple=

Finding out that Greg had Rose's light cannon was something the gems didn't expect. But with the cannon they finally destroyed the red eye instead of chucking amethyst at it hopping to crack it. While helping Greg get his van out of the water to check for any damages they didn't notice Eric approaching them with the hammer still out.

"Hey excuse me but could you tell me where Greg Universe lives?" Eric said but his response was a spear in his face. "What is with the spear in the face lady?"

"Hey dude you are carrying a giant hammer" Amethyst pointed out.

"Oh sorry about that. Handle Mode" Eric said and with that the hammer disappeared into the handle.

"Cool" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Excuse you said you were looking for me" Greg said approaching Eric.

"Yes do you remember a woman you met here named Chroma?" Eric asked.

"I remember her, she tried to call me but my manager took the call. Why do you ask?" Greg explained.

"That call your manager took was her calling to tell you were a father" Eric explained. Everyone was shocked at what Eric told them; Steven had an older brother but knew nothing about him because of Greg's old manager.

"How do you know this?" Pearl asked still with her spear pointing at Eric.

"My name is Eric, Greg's first son" Eric said. This shocked everyone even more; Steven's older brother was standing in front of them.

"Well, that's a shocker" Garnet said.

"I can see the similarities between Greg and him" Amethyst said.

"Cool I have an older brother" Steven said grabbing Eric's leg in a hug.

"What happen to your mother?" Greg asked.

"She returned to her home planet" Eric said.

"Wait she is an alien" Greg said shocked.

"Whoops, I should not have said that" Eric said scratching the back of his head.

=Inside the temple=

They had decided to take the conversation inside to avoid anyone overhearing that there was an alien in the city.

"Ok, so my mother is a species is called Petrosapiens from a planet called Petrpia in a far distant sector of space. Some years ago she along with one other were that last of her kind but a month ago she got a message saying that her home world was restored. I decided to stay on Earth since I am half-human and wanted to find my father Greg" Eric explained.

"I see and what does your mother's species look like?" Pearl asked.

"And how did she disguise herself as a human?" Greg asked as well.

"There is an intergalactic group that are pretty much space cops. They are called The Plumbers. They help aliens who come to Earth to live amongst humans. They have devices that can disguise an alien to look human" Eric explained then pressing on his belt buckle. His form started to change with his height growing to about a couple inches above Garnet. His jacket disappeared and the sleeves of his shirt disappeared as well. After the real change happened; crystal started to form all over his skin and four spikes came out of his back. "This is what my species look like"

"Cool" Steven said.

"Amazing, another kind of gem" Pearl said.

"What can you do?" Amethyst asked.

"Not much" Eric said sitting on a chair that rose from the ground made of crystals.

"You know you have to fix that" Garnet said indicating to the broken floor boards.

"Okay, I'll onto to it once I am settled in" Eric said.

=1 month later=

Not many things had happened over the month. Eric bought himself a house with the money his mother left him and some he got from selling some of the crystal he grew on himself. He was shown around Beach City by Steven meeting everyone in the town. No one could believe that Steven had an older brother.

"So Steven is on a little date is he" Eric said after seeing Steven and Connie inside the bubble. "Sooner or later they are going to need help"

And he was right an hour later he saw both of them out of the bubble being chased by a gem monster. His reason that it was a gem monster since to his memory that there is no giant worm like that. A few moments later the Crystal gems joined to watch Steven and Connie take down the gem monster.

"Both of you stop messing with Steven's funky flow" Garnet said as Pearl and Amethyst tried to introduce them to Connie.

"So Steven introduce to my future sister-in-law" Eric asked with both of them blushing a storm and Eric laughing his ass off.

KRDrive: finally re-done


	2. Metting a Fusion and The Moss

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven universe or ben 10

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling/fusions"**

=Crystal temple=

"So you are going to a temple that houses the heaven beetle and you want Pearl to fuse with Amethyst" Eric said. "I have seen the way the act to each other Steven. It would take you being eaten by a bird to get them to fuse"

"I really want to see Opal" Steven said.

"Well okay then, I'll see you when you get back. Sadie needs help at the Big Donut" Eric said.

=later in the day=

"So that is the Earth Beetle" Eric seeing the Hercules beetle in the cage.

"The others should be here soon" Garnet said.

"We're back" Steven said with a giant woman behind.

"I am guessing you are Opal, right" Eric asked.

"Yes I am, it is nice to meet you Eric" Opal answered.

"So Steven how did you get them to fuse?" Eric asked his brother.

"I got eaten by a giant bird" Steven answered and Eric busting out laughing a few seconds later.

=Few weeks later=

"There goes Steven" Eric said watching Steven head off to get food.

"We still need to make a plan up on how to stop people coming in here" Pearl said.

"I could stay here and scare anyone off" Eric said turning off his disguise.

"That could work" Amethyst pointed out.

"Nothing is scarier than a giant figure made of crystal shooting crystals at them" Eric said sitting on a rock nearby.

It was two hours later that Eric heard the sound of a car stopping. Looking towards the police tape he saw Steven and Lars along with three others. Seeing his brother, he got his phone out and messaged Steven to act scared when he saw him. Suddenly a crystal wall grew in front of Steven and the others stopping them from going into the water.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Eric asked getting up from the rock. "Some meddlesome kids snooping around an area of limits"

"Uh Steven is that someone you know?" Lars asked.

"I have never seen him before" Steven lied.

"Come one man, he looks to be made of crystals" Sour Cream said.

"Yeah Steven you must know him" Jenny said hiding behind Buck who was too scared to talk.

"You know what I am going to do to you five" Eric said with each of them nodding their heads no. "I am going to do something so bad that no one will find you" with each word he got closer to them till he was towering over them. "But first" everyone closed their eyes waiting for something to happen. "You guys are so easy to scare" Eric and Steven were laughing their asses off at the four.

"Wait, Steven you do know this guy" Lars said.

"Of course he knows me, I am his brother Eric" Eric said turning his disguise on.

"Wait, you're an alien" Sour Cream said.

"Yep, well technically half alien" Eric said back in his alien form.

"That is so cool" Jenny said.

"It is but you guys best not go in the water" Steven said.

"Why?"

"There is a moss that is alive and it might consume you" Eric explained.

They spent the rest of the day having fun down at a private area on the beach Eric had found. Eric and Jenny spent a lot of time together that day and continued to days later going on various dates.


End file.
